<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Night Falls by LUMAXC0RE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876890">When Night Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMAXC0RE/pseuds/LUMAXC0RE'>LUMAXC0RE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUMAXC0RE/pseuds/LUMAXC0RE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during a zombie apocalypse, Max Mayfield panics over her best friend Lucas Sinclair, Who is badly bitten by a zombie. Although she soon becomes confused as he doesn’t turn straight away like the others. But her group can’t know that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Erica Sinclair &amp; Lucas Sinclair, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers &amp; Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers &amp; Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max awoken from her cold sweats again, This is the third time that its happened this week. She let out a deep breath and looked around the room.</p><p>The rest of her group were still asleep on their mattresses. Max got up and went out to the hallway and sat down next to Lucas Sinclair. The boy she met 2 years ago on her way to Ohio. They decided to team up after saving each other from a pack of Zombies. Max was skeptical at first but decided she had a better chance of surviving with a teammate. They’ve been inseparable ever since.</p><p>Later on they met Dustin, Mike and El. They ran into them in a high school while finding shelter, They had many resources and managed to convince the trio to bring them along their journey. They were now a team of six all travelling to Ohio where the refugee camps are set.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Lucas asked as Max sat down next to him. He was on lookout making sure no unwanted visitors arrived while they slept. “Not at all. I keep having those nightmares again.” She said. Lucas put his binoculars down. “Those ones where we—.”</p><p>“Yep.” Max nodded, Not wanting to imagine those images again. "Well none of us are sleeping peacefully too. I keep having nightmares as well, It’s normal considering we are in an apocalypse with half the population wiped out.” Lucas said.</p><p>“Thanks that makes me feel much better Lucas.” Max sarcastically said. Lucas chuckled “Here have some of my water.” He said and passed it to her.</p><p>“I just don’t know how you do it.” Max said bringing the bottle up to her lips. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Staying up here all night, Staring out onto the street waiting for one of those things to appear.” She said.</p><p>“I like to think of it as a video game. Clean shot in the head, a thousand points, Right in the chest, five hundred points, Below the hip, 100. If they are still walking then 50. If I miss and waste a bullet then 0.” He said.</p><p>“Normally i try to add it up and see how many points I gained at the end of the day and try to achieve more than that the next day. It makes everything seem a little less frightening I guess.” Lucas shrugged. Max kinda liked that idea. Before the whole outbreak she was a fan of video games.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll try that." She responded. They both looked out onto the quiet street that once used to be full of life, But was now cold and gloomy with the living dead roaming the streets. Max tries to push that thought away, She didn’t wanna become sad again.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the worst types of zombies?” Max asked trying to lighten the mood. “Probably the White Suburban Moms. They be clingy and fast as hell.” Lucas said. Max laughed, “I know right, And don’t even get me started on the PE Coaches.”</p><p>“It’s like you can still hear them saying ‘Do twenty push-ups’ After missing them.” Lucas said. Max pressed her hand to her mouth trying to contain her laugh which only made Lucas laugh harder causing her to let it out.</p><p> </p><p>But they both suddenly froze when they heard a trash can fall outside. Lucas quickly grabbed his gun and pointed in that direction. A few moments later a squirrel ran out. Lucas let out a sigh of relief and placed his gun down. “Haven’t seen one of those in a while.” He said.</p><p>Max took one last sip from his water bottle and handed it back to him. “Well this conversation has been lovely but I’m gonna go back to bed now.” She said standing up.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Lucas asked. “I’ll be fine. Goodnight Lucas.” She said and slowly crept back into the bedroom. “Goodnight Max.” He replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Lucas make a trip the grocery store to collect food that goes terribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to leave kudos!</p><p>Also I promise to make the chapters longer, Its just 3 am right now so it makes it harder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Max woke up the next morning the room was empty, Lucas wasn’t at his post so she assumed they were all downstairs, But during an apocalypse they could also be dead.</p><p>She put her travelling clothes back on and went downstairs to find them all around the table in the kitchen. "Morning.” She said.</p><p>The grumbled quietly in response. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “We ran out of food.” Mike said. “What? I thought we had enough to last us these next 2 weeks.” Max replied.</p><p>“Apparently not.” Dustin sighed. “We need two people to do a food run.” Mike said. Max groaned. Food runs were the worst. “I can go.” El said. “You can’t El, You have to help Dustin with the traps.” Mike responded.</p><p>“I can’t go either, I have to check the satellites in case we come across anyone. So it leaves us down to you two.” Mike said turning to Lucas and Max.</p><p>“I’m fine with that.” Lucas said and grabbed his weapon in one hand and swung his backpack over his shoulder with the other. </p><p>Max groaned. She hated going outside. “Fine whatever, Let me grab my things.” She said and ran upstairs.</p><p>“Make sure to be back in an hour.” Mike said. “Don’t worry we’ve done this before.” Lucas nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the grocery store was surprisingly quiet. Maybe 1 or 2 zombies along the way that were easy to out run but other than that it was pretty clear.</p><p> </p><p>The parking lot of the store was scattered with smashed cars and blood everywhere. Max scrunched up her face as she nearly stepped on a pile of organs. “Now be careful, Grocery stores are zombie hotspots.” Lucas whispered.</p><p>Max made sure to walk behind him as he lead the way. She quickly swivelled her head around to check if there were any coming behind them.</p><p>Once they reached the door, The censors were broken so Lucas carefully pulled it open with both his hands.</p><p>They paused. Lucas scanned the room before kicking over a stack of shopping baskets making a loud noise. “What the hell was that for.” Max whispered behind him. “Shh.” He responded.</p><p>All of a sudden a zombie popped out from a back aisle, Lucas shot it down before it could take another step forward. He waited once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, We’re clear.” He said stepping forward. “Grab the necessities first then we’ll see if we can fit in any more snacks.” </p><p>Max stepped out from behind Lucas and went over to the grain food section.</p><p>There was food on the floor everywhere. She wondered how this place looked right when the virus broke out. </p><p>She emptied a box full of muesli bars into her bag and went over to the drinks section. It’s funny how all the alcohol and fizzy drinks were broken into.</p><p>Zombies probably need a beverage to wash all that flesh and organs down. Max cringed at the thought of how gross that was.</p><p>She decided that water and milk was good enough for them and added 3 bottles, Maybe some orange juice too.</p><p>“Hey Max!” Lucas quietly called over. Max turned around to see him holding up zombie plush toy. “Should I get this?” He said.</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” She laughed. Lucas smiled and stuffed it into his backpack. “I’m gonna go see if they have anything in the back.” He said. “Please be careful.” Max called out.</p><p>Max figured they had enough of the healthy food and moved onto the candy section. But before she could decide what she wanted she heard a scream come from the back room. “Lucas?!” She called out and quickly ran to the back.</p><p> </p><p>When she got there, There were zombies everywhere coming towards Lucas. She saw his gun on the floor, They probably knocked it out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Without wasting a second she took out her bat and swung two of them across the head. Causing them to screech in pain and fall to the ground. </p><p>Lucas was able to reach for his gun and shoot down two of them at the door and Max swung her bat on the other three coming for her. </p><p>One of them tried to come back up but Max knocked the daylights out of it. Lucas then groaned in pain and Max dropped to her knees.</p><p>“Lucas are you okay? What’s wrong?” She asked. He removed his hand covering his left shoulder to reveal a bite mark. </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please make sure to leave kudos!</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Also characters who are seen in the tags but haven’t appeared yet will appear in later chapters :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>